After A Night In Vegas
by Ow.PaperCut
Summary: Bella Swan has been in the limelight her whole life and the starlet has just turned twenty-one. She's in Las Vegas celebrating with her close friends when she wakes up with a bad case of the morning-afters. So what does happen After A Night In Vegas? AU
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is a FIRST FANFIC! I hope you like it. **

**This is just a prologue so it's not that big, however, if people like it and want me to continue I will :D**

**I don't own anything, no matter how much I wish I did!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**_HollyNews . com_**  
><strong><em>September 14th 2010<em>**

_**First Exclusive- This Just In!**_

_**BIRTHDAY BELLS TURN TO THE WEDDING KIND**_

_Today's shock was brought to us in an announcement by Bella Swan's management who issued a statement saying that the singer/actress has eloped to Las Vegas with long-time boyfriend Edward Cullen. Bella Swan who is the Daughter of Actor turned Director Charlie Swan- whose new film (with an appropriate title for this shock) '_The Lost Inhibition' _is due out next fall - and former supermodel Renee Dwyer was said to have been in Las Vegas with her close friends Jacob Black (Son of entrepreneur millionaire Billy Black), and the Hale twins- Jasper and Rosalie (the Children of Bank mogul Jackson and Maria Hale) celebrating her twenty-first with a side agenda of getting hitched. Not much is known about her new hubby Edward Cullen other than he is the twenty-seven year old son of Surgeon Carlisle Cullen and interior designer Esme Cullen and has two siblings- Emmett and Alice -who are both younger. He is currently taking after his Father as he graduated Harvard Med. last year and has earned his own rights to be called Dr. Cullen. However, even though Dr. Cullen is a high class citizen he is definitely _not_ of Hollywood blood like Ms. Swan and it makes us think that maybe opposites _do_ attract in this situation. _

_The couple who have asked for privacy at this time are said to be handling the backlash from not only the media but of family who were saddened by not being told and ultimately not knowing about the couples' one year relationship. They have said that it was their decision after meeting at a 'Saving Children with Cancer' charity function in Chicago- were the pop princess had just the night before the function performed on her American Tour 'A New Me' -just over a year ago to keep it hidden and under wraps to dissuade any outside influences from getting involved as the singer was just getting out of _another_ relationship with former off and on boyfriend James Laurent, star of 'The Hunter's Bite' (which, if you remember, was a huge disappointment to fans whose main source of entertainment was at the premiere with the risqué outfit Bella wore while on her _then_ boyfriend's arm). The gossip on everyone's lips is whether this 'rebound' will effect the new relationship and how long it will take before they call it quits on their marriage. _

_The first pictures of the couple are yet to be seen but it is very possible that they will _not_ get their moments peace from the papz who are impatiently waiting to shoot the couple wherever they find them and everyone is hoping it is soon- whether the excitement is for a snap of the happy couple or the ring is yet to be determined. But for now all we have to say here from HollyNews is good luck Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, you may need it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone think it's worth continuing? Let me know your thoughts with <span>Reviews<span> :D**

**Thanks for any support, comments or opinions you give :)**

**xxxx**_  
><em>


	2. Birthday Bells

**Next Update :D Yay. So anyway, I've had this one finished since the last one was uploaded but for some reason my account wouldn't let me publish or see my alerts or anything :( **

**I hope you like it! It's not massive but it's not short either :)**

**If you look you will see it goes to before the prologue!**

** As always I don't own anything you recognise... However much I dream it :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**_HollyNews . com_**  
><strong><em>September 12th 2010<em>**

_**BIRTHDAY BELLS**_

_**Today pop princess and actress Bella Swan has swaned off to the gambling center of America, going to Las Vegas to celebrate her twenty-first birthday which she turns tomorrow. The star was snapped getting out of a chauffeured Bentley limousine with good friends Jacob Black and Jasper and Rosalie Hale at LAX this morning to catch her flight to the capital were our insider says she will spend five days and four nights of celebrating. Let's hope that she has fun but not to much fun- don't forget the DUI you enquired three years ago Miss Swan. We may love the pictures and exclusives but you won't like the fine and community service- again. **_

_**Bella's POV**_

"I'm not officially twenty-one yet Jake! This is illegal." I yelled in a whisper.

"Calm down Bells! It's not as bad as your DUI." He told me.

"You know, that was _your_ fault too." I said in a harsher tone.

"Oh was it now?" He asked with a grin. "I seem to believe that _you_ were the one who was driving."

"Yeah, that may be true _Black_, but you were the one who filled me with vodka and then convinced me I was under the limit just so you didn't have to wait for a ride."

"She's right."

"Shut up Rose." Jacob told the blonde girl before looking back to me. "You don't have to gamble or drink. Not _yet_. I mean as soon as midnight hits your free to go and it's just the fact that you, _my dear_, are the only one here who is _illegal_ and I'm sure both Jazz and Rose will agree that waiting in the hotel room till twelve would be boring."

I huffed, one half of me knowing that it was unfair on them not to let them have their fun till I could join and the other half knowing that I wouldn't get out of this. At that moment I hated that they were all older, it wasn't like it was even by that much- we were all born within the same year. It was just that Rose and Jazz were first in May and Jacob was next in July followed by me in September. "Fine, but as soon as twelve hits I'm slamming all the shots I can to catch up with you guys."

"Hells yeah!" Jake boomed. He then made his way to the hotel bar and myself, Rose and Jazz followed. They all ordered different concoctions of cocktails saying they had to each try the others, while I ordered virgin.

It was on the next round when I started glancing at the clock every other second. I was _bored_. Watching someone else get slammed while watching- not fun. It was around eleven when I finally gave in and let them order a real drink for me and I was happily buzzed by the time twelve came and I ordered my own shot. Tequila. Followed by another, then another, then another, then a sex on the beach to mix it up.

"Come on Bella, let's go." Rose whined when my drink was nearly finished- I quickly downed the rest of my sex on the beach cocktail while looking at the clock to see it had been an hour since I officially ordered my first drink and quickly understood why Rose wanted to move on to another club- now was the time the strip came alive and we had planned to go to various other clubs. The first club wasn't far away but we still had to get a cab. Especially in the shoes I was wearing. I looked down at the Louboutin's that were sparkling silver with all the encrusted zirconium's with a smile, they looked good but were only good for car to bar walking- never more than a couple of feet. And _dancing_? Yeah well you had to be completely slashed to do that- _which I was planning to be so that didn't matter, _I thought.

When we finally reached the club around ten minutes later, after successfully getting a car, there was a massive queue outside.

"Oh no." I said before turning to my friends. It was a mistake as each one of them sported a pouting face and I huffed. They knew that pouting got them everywhere with me and that I was a sucker for it. "Guys." I whined, giving up before even trying to fight it. I huffed and removed the sunglasses I was wearing- which I would have taken off once we had by-passed the crowds -to semi hide myself from anyone recognizing me and made my way up to the bouncers with a friendly smile. My so called friends followed closely behind.

"Hey!" I said turning my grin into a sexy smirk.

"Hi, you need to get to the back- your _Bella_ _Swan_." The bouncer finished in shock.

"Yeah." I said, keeping my grin in place. "Hey, would it be okay if me and my friends just, you know-" I waved my hands in a motion to tell him that I wanted in without queuing.

"Yeah, sure!" He said enthusiastically. "Hold on." He stopped me with his arm. "You need an underage stamp." He told me, albeit reluctantly. I hated that everyone knew pretty much everything about me- or what they were lead to believe in some cases -but I knew that came with the job. I was pretty much public domain.

I just smiled and reached into my purse. "No I don't." I said showing him my ID. "I've just turned twenty-one." He smiled and removed his arm from in front of me with a congratulations, telling me to have a good time in the club.

I walked passed him easily and into the strobe filled club. _This was more like it, _I thought as I put my sunglasses in my bag- thankful it was big enough. It was a huge space filled with bodies- _easier to hide who I am and blend in. _

"Bar!" I shouted over the blasting music to my friends who nodded- they had probably watched my lips move more than actually _heard_ me. We made our way to the bar and the two J's went to get our drinks as Rose and myself situated ourselves closer to the dance floor and swayed with each other.

"Finally Twenty-One Bells!" She shouted, before we both giggled. I sighed in relief at the thought. My Dad could no longer read me the riot act every time I got _papped_ in a compromising situation. I was completely legal to do so now.

"Hey girlie, your completely legal appletini." Jacob shouted as he bowed slightly, handing me my drink. I bowed back with a laugh as I accepted it.

"Drinks in hand, now to the dance floor." Rose demanded and none of us declined.

The songs were booming through the speakers that almost dominated the entire back wall of the club, making the floor pulsate beneath own drunken feet as we swayed, jumped and all out partied to the rhythms'. But after a while we decided to do some club hopping so we made our way out of the club.

All the clubs were pretty much the same but as the night wore on the more fun they became. _Or maybe it was the more drunk I became, _I thought. I was swaying to the music when I felt someone come up from behind and wrap his arms around me. I wasn't _that_ drunk that I couldn't tell from the build of his arms that it was a guy.

"Hey there." He whispered seductively in my ear. Well more like shouted to be heard over the music but it held the same seductive air in the tone.

"Hey." I shouted back, grinding myself back into his front without a care. I knew in the back of my mind that maybe I was playing with fire but my drunken brain could care less. I quickly and as efficiently as I could- in my state -calculated how long it had been since I had had sex. _Too long. _James was the last person and we had broken up about a year ago. _My god! _I thought. _What was I- a _hermit_?_ Although I did have to admit that I had been working double time on getting my new album ready for release and that was in-between filming the new scenes of my new upcoming TV series. So the conclusion I made was that I needed to get laid- hey I rhymed -I pushed back harder onto the stranger behind me.

I turned and looped my arms around his neck, taking a good look at him for the first time. He was quite nice looking, not as nice as James had been but still, with dark blonde cropped hair and bright blue eyes- it made him stand out.

"I'm Mike!" He shouted and I smiled at his cuteness.

"Bella." I replied in a loud voice to be heard. He returned my smile and we carried on grinding.

Just as I had made my mind up to take this cutie home- well to my hotel room -Rose appeared with a disgusted frown on her face as she pulled me away. "Were leaving. It's past five." She said, barely glancing at my dance partner.

"But-"

"_Trust_ me Bells." She said, cutting my whine off. She started to drag me away when another hand grabbed my free arm.

"Wait!" Mike shouted. "Will I see you again?"

"Doubtful." My friend said before I could answer. "People like _you_ are the reason I'm on medication." She finished before pulling away. To my drunken mind it was the funny thing I had every heard and I was still laughing as we made it outside.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm on medication! Hahaha!" The cackle I let out at the end made my friends stare incredulously at me. Probably fearing that I had finally cracked.

"Ok Bells. How much have you had to drink?" Jacob asked, looking quite sober now he realized that I was passed gone.

"Dunno." I said, sticking with easy answers instead of trying for bigger words- which would most probably be slurred.

"Time to get the birthday girl back to the hotel." Jasper said in his soothing voice as he grabbed my arm to help guide me to the car the two boys had waiting.

"Well, I was going to be back at the hotel with that cutie." I told him in a slow voice. "But Rosie disturbed _my_ _moves_." I said in a slurred but disgruntled voice.

"_Moves_? I hope for your sake you mean that like you moving _away_ from him- not moves _on_ him." Rose commented as we all got into the cab. "Because seriously that boy is someone who is likely to piss me off and fortunately for him, I've run out of places to hide bodies." She stated calmly.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my drunken lips.

"Yous on fire girlie." I told her, adding a hand movement that was sure to look like I'd become a rapper for the night. It just made the situation that much more funny to my slowed mind.

We got back to our hotel around twenty minutes later. We had booked the presidential suite at the hotel, which meant that we had a huge living area which was decorated in gold and cream. It also had it's own kitchen which was styled in navy blue and white, with all new appliances and its own dining room off to the right with a table to fit ten. We also had our own room plus an extra one which was unoccupied. In short- it was pretty awesome.

"Okay, now rest up. We've got shopping and more fun tomorrow night." Rose said as she guided me to my room and to my bed after helping me change.

Jasper came in just to say a quick goodnight and to get his phone that I had stashed in my purse for him, as his pants for the evening didn't have any pockets.

"Stupid pants." I mumbled as I wiggled around to get comfy in bed.

"What was that Bella?" Jazz asked.

"There are some stupid things in this world my Jazzy and your pants have just help me realize it." I told him in my own slurred way.

"Okay. Well I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, well if your going to breakfast get me some pancakes."

He laughed, mumbling something along the lines of "Buzzed Bella, always good to laugh at." I ignored him and tried to get comfy in my bed.

Rose gave me one last warning to get some sleep and to be ready and sober for tomorrow's activities before she left. Unfortunately I couldn't seem to turn off my drunken mind and I felt like there was something that needed doing, that I needed to get. So I tumbled out of bed and that's when I blacked out from an overload of alcohol consumption.

The next morning I woke up when the light thought it would be great to shine on my face. No matter how much I tried to hide in my pillow and long thick hair, it didn't give up. I groaned as I sat up, rubbing the sleep and probably forgotten mascara all over my face. I groaned as I saw my bedside clock flash 9:15am.

"So unfair." I grumbled. I didn't think we got in till past five, but I wasn't really sure and to be up this early? It was more than torture! It couldn't be helped with Mr. Sun being exceptionally mean this morning, and on my birthday of all days.

I got up and made my way to the kitchen to find all three of my friends sat at the breakfast bar, up and fresh-faced with a vast array of breakfast sat in front of them.

"Up already?" I griped.

"Well we didn't drink as much as you Miss B, the B-Day girl."

"Cute Rose. Any for me?"

"Yeah grab what you want. Then get a shower cause your disgusting and then we can go shopping!"

"Thanks, I can see that you care."

"She's right, I can smell the stale Tequila from over here." Jacob said, holding his nose, laughingly.

"Watch it or I'll come and breath next to you. _Heavily_." I said with a glare, while collecting some food on to my plate.

"Please no!" He moaned heartily.

We all laughed before I started digging into my food. Once it was finished, I did as was suggested and got a shower and went to pick out some clothes. I looked through my closet and was confused at what I saw. I was pretty sure that I had brought more underwear than what I saw, so I looked through the rest of my things and sure enough most of my stuff was missing but I'd acquired a mixture of somebody else's things. I groaned and made my way to the living room to find Jazz holding a electric blue thong.

"This yours?" He asked me.

"Mmm- _no_. I'm pretty sure that Rose's." I told him.

"Has anyone seen my-" Rose started as she came out of her room. "Oh there they are. Jazz why do you have my underwear?" She asked in confusion before holding up some boxers that she had brought from her room. "Are these yours?" She asked him.

"No their mine." Jacob said as he came out of his room and getting in on the conversation.

"Hey, that's my bra!" I said, seeing what he was holding.

"I thought so." He said. "I have a bunch of other stuff that also isn't mine in my closet, while most of my stuff is missing."

"Me too." Rose and Jazz said together.

I grimaced as Rose turned to me. "Did you go straight to sleep last night like I told you?" She asked with a slight glare.

"I _think_ so?" I answered like a question.

"You think?" She questioned.

"Well, I remember thinking that there was something I was forgetting. I got out of bed- then I blacked out." I told her in a rush. "Sorry guys."

They all started laughing and told me it was no problem- that until we got it sorted we would have to look in each other's rooms. So I went hunting for clothes.

I kept it casual as I'd learnt from experience that that was how you went unnoticed. So I put on some faded jeans I found in Jazz's room and a white t-shirt that sported a picture of a chicken that had a speech bubble saying 'moo' that I'd found in the spare room. I smiled as I looked at it- I loved quirky tops, although Rose hated my obsession- even though she fed it every year on Christmas when she bought me at least two new tops. One of last years tops say, 'Hey you, Yeah, you. No, not you… That other guy. You right there! Yes, you. Do you like tacos?' Strange, but I actually wore it quite frequently.

"Hey, okay- I'm ready." I said as I walked out my room twenty minutes later. I'd hunted for clothes, dried my hair and put a slight bit of make-up on- not bad for my time limit. I picked up my next season Louis Vuitton purse and we walked out of the room- all four of us, as I pulled on my plain baseball cap that I took with me everywhere, plus my new Bvlgari sunglasses. I loved them, they had black frames but the sides were covered with crystals that sparkled in the sun. I kept both the baseball cap and sunglasses on when I got to the shopping centre, so it was harder for people to recognize me, it usually worked.

I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face as I walked into Crystals on the strip. It was tradition with all of us that whenever it was another's birthday we would go shopping and let them pick their own gifts and I couldn't wait to be let loose.

"Okay Birthday Bells!" Jake boomed as we walked in, receiving many sharp glances from people around us. We ignored them. "You know the rule. We owe you whatever your heart desires." He stated with a cheesy grin.

"Well then, let's go!" I said, grabbing Roses arm and dragging her into the first shop I saw.

It was a long day. We had only took a break of an hour to grab lunch and for a sit down before shopping again and we finally made our way back to the hotel again at around five. I'd decided to use my 'I owe you's' wisely and get a complete outfit for tonight as it was officially classed as my 'birthday night'. So Rose bought my dress. It was a Stella McCartney, which was closely molded to my body, so closely that I would not be able to wear underwear with it but it still managed to look classy with it ending just at my knees. It was solid black down the front and back with a sweet heart neckline. Down the sides were made of a net type material with big black spots going down the right side of my body from the bottom of the dress right up to my neck and right down my right arm. The left side had smaller black spots on the net material, but only half of my left arm was covered in them as half was solid black. Jacob had got me my clutch bag from Gucci, it was navy blue with blue crystals starting at the top of the bag which dwindled towards the bottom of the bag. It wasn't big so it would only hold my phone, money and some essential make-up but this type of bag was made more for show than to hold my things. Jasper got me everything else. My shoes were Jimmy Choo's that kind of matched my dress as they were bandaged type open-toed shoes with some of the 'bandages' being netted. He also got me a bracelet from Miu Miu that looked like a mini belt that was navy blue with gold ends with a huge blue gem hanging from one of the belt holes that constantly shimmered as my arm moved. I had earring that were three navy blue crystals dangling in a straight line that came to about my collarbone and so that he spent as much as Rose and Jacob, he got me a Miu Miu iPhone cover that was purple with little bubbles popping out from the material.

"Well what now?" I asked when we got back to the hotel room. I walked in and put my bags on the floor by the door and walked into the living area, only to stop when I saw that the couches had been moved to the far edges of the room to make space for the four massage beds that had masseuses next to each.

"Pampering for tonight." Rose said in a calm voice as she walked over to one of the beds. She undressed, unconscious of the fact that there was others in the room, before laying down on her front on the bed. Myself, Jazz and Jacob followed her example.

After getting the full treatment from own personal masseuses, two more women turned up to do mine and Roses' hair and makeup, while the boys started to get ready. My makeup was kept pretty simple other than my dramatic black smoky eye makeup and my ruby red lipstick. My hair was curled into ringlets and was pulled back off my face. Rose went for more dramatic makeup with a black eye shadow and nearly harsh blusher- though she made it look good -and bright red lipstick. Her hair was pulled severely back into a high ponytail and her long hair was pin straight. I had to admit it would look good with her outfit for the night. She had gotten everything at Gucci, including a fire engine red jump suit that was one shoulder, held together by a knotted design with jeweled embroidery, a black leather clutch bag with a double G clasp and black shoes that had gold piping at the edges and were open-toed. Once we had tipped both women for their services we went into our own rooms and dressed.

I was the last out and saw that Rose looked stunning as always in her outfit and that the guys had donned Armani suits for the night- Jacob in a pure black suit with a white shirt without a tie while Jazz had a grey suit, white shirt and a black tie. They both looked gorgeous and if I hadn't grown up with them, I'd be drooling and making a show of myself trying to pull them. They all wolf whistled as I walked into the room and I looked down as I blushed slightly.

"Thanks." I told them with a genuine smile, feeling a buzz in my stomach for the night's activities.

"Are we ready then? The car's downstairs." Jacob asked.

"Yep. I'm ready." I replied.

"Me too." Rose and Jazz said in unison.

We started off in the club from the night before and the bouncer let us in instantly.

"Birthday Bells for our Bells!" My friends screamed over the music before we all downed our first shots of the night. I laughed as I let the night take over as we club hopped various times and was rewarded with lots of shots and drinks till I was suitable drunk. Fortunately_ this birthday was one of my best, _I thought. At least I hadn't been arrested for underage drinking and possession and had to phone my Dad to get me out of trouble like last year. Shopping with friends, many fabulous presents that I was currently wearing and drinking the night- _legally_ -away. Unfortunately I got so drunk I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like some Reviews, if you'd all honor me with them :)<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed it! **

** xx**


	3. Happy Birthday To You, Miss B!

**Okay, so another chapter- it would have been up sooner but I've just started University and all my assignments are already piling up :(**

**This chapter contains a _small_ Lemon, avert eyes if that's not your thing ;)**

**As always; as much as I wish I owned it- I don't. I just own what you don't recognise :( ... Upsets me too.  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT::**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SLIGHTLY SMALLER AS I PLAN ON GETTING ANOTHER ONE OUT TONIGHT OR TOMORROW AS THAT ONE IS SMALLER STILL. **

**I'M ALSO GOING TO START TEASERS... THESE TEASERS WILL BE THE MINI-ARTICLES AT THE START OF EACH CHAPTER FROM 'HOLLYNEWS . COM'**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE FOURTH CHAPTER TEASER... THAT IS, IF YOU WANT IT :D **

**SO ENOUGH OF MY BLAB...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_**HollyNews . com **_

_**September 13**__**th**__** 2010**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, MISS B!**_

_**Last night Miss Bella Swan showed Las Vegas just how this beauty and her Hollywood entourage like to party. Our sources revealed that Bella was sipping virgins' up until the precious hour of twelve, when she could legally say '**_**tequila**_**!**_**'**_** without any questions and she didn't stop there. Apparently Miss Swan spent the night bouncing from one club to another making sure the bartenders knew she was no longer twenty and could enjoy a night of Sin City Life without any police involvement if she could keep herself PG13. Though according to our pictures it looked like she was right on the verge of resembling a baby Bambi on unstable legs by the end of her siesta. All we have to say for now Miss B is, today's your birthday- enjoy it, but not too much. Check back in tomorrow with news of B's birthday night and how that turns out. **_

_**Edward's POV**_

I read the article before closing my laptop down as the pilot announced our descent from the air.

"Miss Swan again?" My brother- Emmett -asked in humor, as he saw the picture of Bella before I closed my laptop. "Jeez, when are you ever going to get over your little crush?" He asked.

"I do not have a _crush_." I said sarcastically. Although I was lying through my teeth- it's not like there's nothing to like about her. Although her track record with partying and guys weren't great, Bella Swan's beauty made up for it. In my personal opinion anyway.

"Whatever." He replied easily. "Anyway-" He said, dragging the word out. "I cannot believe Lil Petey is getting hitched."

"No- what's hard to believe is that Char let him have his bachelor party in _Las Vegas_." I said with a smirk. It was commonly known in our family that my Cousin no longer had balls. Or at least his fiancé had them in a steel grip.

"Yeah, but you know what they say bro, what happens in Vegas- stays in Vegas!" I laughed as Emmett face broke out in a huge smile. He looked like a geeky teenager getting his hands on his first porno and I laughed harder at the image of my big, burly brother being a geeky, small teenager. Even though I'd grown up with him and seen him as a teenager- looking at him now you would never think he was any smaller than he was. He was just _too_ big.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." I replied, more sedately. I was always known as the more in-line brother. It was part of the reason why I went into medicine- it was always calculated and straight-laced. Plus my Dad had always wanted one of his Sons to follow in his footsteps, and it wasn't ever going to Emmett. So I did, without hesitation. Emmett was perfectly happy bouncing from one job to the next and living out of his trust fund. He was currently a bouncer at one of the clubs by where he lived in his bachelor-pad apartment in Chicago.

"So your not going to do anything to let that fluffy hair of yours down? Get a bit wild?" He asked.

"My hair is not fluffy." I told him. "And no. I'm here for Peter's bachelor party, but that doesn't mean I need to act like a neanderthal."

"Just you wait, before the end of the night you'll be having some fun."

"Yeah sure." I commented dryly. "So whose here already? I know where the last to arrive."

"Yeah, because of you." He muttered.

"I have a important job that I can't just _take off_." I replied without pretending not to hear him.

"Yeah whatever bro. Anyway, Peter, Mike, Eric and Luca and a couple more guys all got here yesterday morning. They all went out last night as well."

"Oh. I wonder how much trouble they caused."

"Doubt it was much without me." He told me with a sly smirk.

We got off the plane as quickly as we could, which was saying something as it was at slugs pace trying to get down the aisles. But once we made it out into the humid corridor that took us to the luggage carousel it was much quicker and luckily for me my bag was one of the first off. Unlucky for my bear of a Brother, his was one of the last. I waited for around half an hour for his bag to arrive and because he was busy checking out a woman who was standing next to him I got to watch as he missed it the first time round.

"Dumb ass." I muttered as I watched him realize he would have to wait longer. I chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly turning away from the woman and focusing on the carousel.

"Dude, can you believe it took that long to get my bag when we booked in at the same time?"

"Probably because you missed it the first time, checking out that woman's ass." I told him with a smirk.

"You saw that huh?" He asked, embarrassed at being caught.

"Uh huh." I chuckled as I started walking away. He told me, well _threatened_ that I couldn't tell anyone, but I didn't think it was that funny to tell so I promised I'd keep it to myself as we got ourselves a cab.

Our hotel room was nothing special, it literally had two beds, a wardrobe and a connected bathroom but it wasn't like we needed the extra space. We were only going to be here the night.

Emmet launched his suitcase onto his chosen bed and then stretched while I placed mine down and started to open it.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Emmett said.

"Your always hungry." I told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so I need to go sate my hunger. What are you doing?" He asked me in confusion as I started to hang my things up.

"I'm unpacking." I said in confusion.

"Well, don't." He said. "What's the point? Were here for one night and that's it. There isn't even enough in you bag to be worth unpacking. Let's go get some food." I shook my head and continued. He was right- there wasn't much, but I didn't want it creasing in my bag.

"There. Done." I told him once I had finished. I wiped my hands on my pants once before putting my bag under the space beneath my bed.

"Great! I've just text Pete and there gunna meet us at Hooters on the strip." He said waggling his eyebrows. "And the fun begins." I laughed at his antic nervously, I knew he would try and push as many girls onto me as he could- like always. It wasn't like I was a virgin by any means of the word. I just didn't have that much experience and the only times I'd ever had sex was when I was in a relationship. I shuddered as I thought of my last girlfriend Tanya. I should have known from the beginning that it wasn't meant to be because my Mom couldn't stand her, and I could always trust my Mom's judgment. Turns out she was right. Tanya was only with me for the fact that I was a Doctor and she was absolutely livid when I broke up with her- so angry she swore vengeance. Although I had to laugh at that because all she really cared about was her hair, makeup and clothes. Oh, and when her next manicure was. So I was pretty sure I was safe from her wrath considering it had been just over a year.

Hooters was only a five minute cab drive from our hotel and I questioned Emmett's choice of location, knowing he had picked it for that fact and for the fact that we were in walking distance of many strip clubs. But I conceded that this was a bachelor holiday and I couldn't stop all the guys from having fun. Even if my fun was only a half hearted attempt. The guys' were all in the same hotel as us but were probably out already as they hadn't mention meeting us in the lobby, and instead choose to meet us there.

"Where's the groom?" Emmett boomed as we walked into the family establishment and spotted Pete with a bunch of other guys.

"Emmett! Eddie! Come join us!" Peter shouted back.

"It's Edward." I muttered with a sigh, knowing that even after all these years he wasn't going to give up on that terrible nickname.

I gave my Cousin a hug before patting a few of the guys on the back and taking a seat. "So how was last night?" I asked everyone, but mostly directed it at Peter.

"Well, we were going to go get lap dances, but we thought we'd wait for the whole party to arrive." Peter said with a laugh before slapping me on the back, I held back a wince. "So we just went club hopping. All innocent. Except Mike nearly got some girl to go back with him to the hotel as he tells it." He teased, looking straight at Mike.

"And how I tell it is the truth!" Mike shouted at Peter. "If it wasn't for her _bitch_ of a friend showing up." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows- it wasn't as effective as Emmett's. To tell the truth, I'd never like Mike. Emmett, Alice and I had grown up next door to him and although I tolerate him- as do Emmett, Alice and Peter -we could never honestly, _really_ like him. I personally thought it was his personality- he thought he was the 'it' man. Especially in high school were we all went together back in Chicago. Although Alice will swear it's his sense of style- but that's only her. He was slimy with girls to say the least as well, so I thought that girl last night- if he was telling the truth as you could never tell with Newton, he even lied about how he lost his virginity at fourteen when he was actually eighteen -was very fortunate and lucky she had such a perceptive friend to look out for her.

"I swear she was the most gorgeous little thing I have _ever_ set my eyes on." Mike said, gaining everyone's attention. "Brunette, huge brown eyes, body with curves to die for, _great_ rack and don't get me started on her lips. What else could a man ask for?" He laughed and everyone laughed with him, except me, Em and Pete. We all glanced at each other with slightly raised eyebrows- what a _douche_, they all said. "I swear she looked like that Swan chick." My head shot back to him. No way _was he telling the truth now, _I thought. "You know the one in them films. What are they called again."

"Moonlight Saga." I muttered, but he still heard me.

"Yeah. That's it." He almost shouted. "Isn't she like a werewolf or something."

"She kills them." I said.

"That's hot." I tuned him out after that.

If what was said on HollyNews was right then Bella Swan _was _here in Las Vegas, but never in a million years would Mike- _Mike Newton _-be able to get a girl like her. She'd have to be insane.

I sat mostly quiet after that, just adding a stray comment here and there until we started back to our hotel. We made plans to meet at about half seven that night to get something to eat in the hotel restaurant before heading out for some _fun_.

"Ha!" Emmett boomed as soon as we were got to our room. "Can you believe Mike. The girl was more likely to have one tooth than to be _Bella Swan_. I mean, the guy has standards- _low_ standards." He chuckled and I joined him. He was right about that, it was the same thing I had been thinking- there was _no way _it was Bella Swan, let alone anyone that _looked _like her.

"Yeah. You right." I told him in between my chuckles. "I'm getting a shower." I told him before grabbing a towel and boxers and heading for the bathroom.

The water poured over my body and I was able to release the tension I didn't know I had in my back, I groaned at the sensation. My mind drifted to the various pictures that HollyNews had sported of Bella Swan last night, in her tight dress and high fuck-me-now heels and I felt myself grow hard in a second. I moaned at the imagery in my photographic memory and let my hand drift lower until I had grasped myself and squeezed tightly. I felt my mind slip away as I started to pump my shaft almost viciously and I didn't think about the fact that my brother was in the next room with just paper-thin walls to mask my sounds. I pictured her curves that were so perfect that they would mold to my hands if I ever got lucky enough to get _that_ close to her, they begged to be touched. I got frantic with my movements with all the imagery, but it wasn't until I pictured her lips that I lost control and I coated the wall in my orgasm, shouting in pleasure.

I rested my head on the opposite wall for a minute before I resumed and finished my shower, before getting out.

When I stepped back into the room I knew Emmett had heard me as he had a smirk on his face, but luckily he didn't say anything, choosing to take his turn in the bathroom. I just shook my head before getting my clothes for the night out of the wardrobe. Since it was a bachelor night I opted to wear some casual black jeans with a white shirt, a black blazer and black loafers.

I got dressed and quickly ran a brush through my hair and let it do it's own thing like usual before I decided to watch some TV to wait for my brother. Once Emmett and I were both ready we only had five minutes before seven-thirty so we made our way down to find everyone waiting in the reception.

"Had to style your hair, pretty boy?" Peter asked me with humor coating his voice.

"This?" I asked pointing to my hair with a smirk. "Nah, it's naturally stylish."

"Sure." He said with a laugh. To be honest most of the time I had the urge to cut it all off as it was a hassle most of the time, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

We were sat quickly in the restaurant as we were a bigger party of people but by the end of the meal the host and other diners were looking at us in disgust by our less-than-sedate conversation topics. Well they _knew_ we were a bachelor party, by the t-shirt Peter was sporting that Emmett had had made. It was just a plain black T but in huge white writing on the front it said 'What Happens at the Bachelor Party, Stays at the Bachelor Party.' While on the back it said 'How About a Blow Job?.'

"So are you going to have one last fling while were here Petey boy?" Mike asked loudly as we walked out the hotel and to the first club.

"And risk Char finding out?" Peter replied with a laugh, I could tell by his face that he would _never_ even think of doing something like that to Charlotte. They were practically soul mates. If you believed in that kind of thing.

"Don't you mean you won't risk _Alice_ finding out and telling Char, damn girl is physic- I swear." Emmett said, cursing our little sister for her perceptiveness. It was actually true, we could never get away with anything with Alice, she _always_ knew. Then our mother always found out from Alice's little mouth, let's just say that Emmett and I where _never_ fans of the perception she's always had.

I clapped my little brother on the back as I laughed at his thoroughly disgruntled voice.

"She gets better with age as well." I said, warning the guys I was with. "It wouldn't surprise me if she knew everything that was going to happen on this trip already."

"Sure, Cullen." Mike said in a scathing voice. Like I said- there was no friendship between us and there never would be, and I was more than happy with that.

We only ended up going to around three clubs, but by the end one I'd had so much to drink I could barely stand. The last thing I could _clearly_ remember was a pair of big bambi-like brown eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Any Reviews?<strong>

**Thanks in advance...**

**OwPaperCut xx**


	4. Exclusive Elopement…

**Another chapter- like promised. **

**Again, this is super short. That's why I've updated so quickly, but I will go back to bigger ones it's just that this one just needed to be small :)**

**Also because I never meant for them to take so long but I was busy with assignments and TURNING 21! Fun times were definitely had ;P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALSO:: I was a bit upset that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter...<br>**_

_**If EVERYONE who read this chapter alone reviewed, I'd have over 120 reviews :) But no one did :(**_

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway,<br>**

**I have the teaser I mentioned I am going to start giving to reviewers ready, Review if you want to find out first what Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are going to be up to according to HollyNews... ;D**

**Again, wish I owned but I don't. SM got to the idea first. Bright side? I own what you don't recognise. Not that it does me any good, other than to entertain you guys.**

**One last word: You may think you have read the second 'aritcle' but it is slightly different...  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

_**HollyNews . com **_

_**September 14**__**th**__** 2010**_

_**EXCLUSIVE ELOPEMENT…**_

_Due to astonishing events that occurred just past midnight today, HollyNews . com is bringing you an exclusive and _early_ addition of the reports. It has, just minutes ago, been reported that Miss Bella Swan has just got hitched! Now as of yet there have been no comments from the starlets' personnel or management about this turn of events or what has actually occurred other than the scarlet celebrating her birthday, but the question on everyone's mouth is- is it true? Or fabricated? And most importantly- who is this mystery man? Or is it a mystery? It is from a exclusive source that I can reveal that James Laurent is in-fact here in Las Vegas at the moment- so could it be that these pervious lovers have settled differences from there last break-up around a year ago and have decided to settle down? The star is set to announce his upcoming film 'Generation of the Walking Dead' here in LV, but did the couple plan on meeting up and getting married? As of now everything is speculation and we can guarantee to you that at the first sign of the truth it will be published right here on your favorite gossip-rag website, HollyNews. _

_The starlet arrived in Sin City just two days ago and has been spotted partying it up and also doing a spot of shopping with her best buds, Jacob Black (Son of entrepreneur millionaire Billy Black), and the Hale twins- Jasper and Rosalie (the Children of Bank mogul Jackson and Maria Hale). The group were said to have spent the entire day yesterday laughing as they made their way through Crystals on the strip, coming out with bags from shops such as; Gucci, Stella McCartney, Miu Miu and various others. I can also reveal that she spent the hours before appearing at her first club at around ten last night getting pampered to high heaven by masseuses and makeup and hair people. Although the bride never wore white- instead donning all black -so will this be an omen on her blossoming- maybe -marriage? She reportedly wore a Stella McCartney creation, which was said to be so close to her that it was near spray-painted onto her body, but still appeared to be classy. The dress was reportedly solid black down the front and back with a sweet heart neckline with the sides made of a net material dotted with various shaped spots down the sides and arms. Along with the dress she had navy blue accessories including a clutch, earrings and a chunky bracelet, styled finally with some bandaged style Jimmy Choo's. Classy with just that added bit of slut, like always B. _

_So, to all those fans out there who are awaiting on the edges of their seats, we say- keep waiting and keep checking for updates because as soon as we know- you'll know and that's all for now from HollyNews . com, until our exclusive._

_**HollyNews . com**_

_**September 14**__**th**__** 2010**_

_**First Exclusive- This Just In!**_

_**BIRTHDAY BELLS TURN TO THE WEDDING KIND**_

_Well, everyone? It's in. The first announcement of the shock that was bestowed upon us by our Birthday Bells. As it was reported this morning Miss Bella Swan was in a wedding scandal in Sin City, Las Vegas just last night. And here at HollyNews we can officially say that the rumor mill is in fact full of truth on this shocking subject. Our favorite Starlet has in fact just got hitched! Although that isn't the only shock B has pulled. Who is the groom you ask? That's one Mr. Edward Cullen, or Dr. Edward Cullen we should say as he graduated Harvard Med. just like his Father last year. Who is he you- _still_ -all ask? Well, Ms. B's groom is the twenty-seven year old son of Surgeon Carlisle Cullen and interior designer Esme Cullen and has two siblings- Emmett and Alice -who are both younger. The Star- who is the Daughter of Actor turned Director Charlie Swan- whose new film (with an appropriate title for this shock) '_The Lost Inhibition' _is due out next fall - and former supermodel Renee Dwyer was said to have been in Las Vegas with her close friends Jacob Black (Son of entrepreneur millionaire Billy Black), and the Hale twins- Jasper and Rosalie (the Children of Bank mogul Jackson and Maria Hale) celebrating her twenty-first birthday with a side agenda of getting hitched- apparently. So do opposites attract? Well that may be the case in this situation as Dr. Cullen is definitely not of Hollywood standing or blood. _

_As you will all remember from our earlier reports just this morning, there was speculation about whether the groom was the star's off and on boyfriend James Laurent after a year of being 'off'. James' recent flop of a film 'The Hunter's Bite' (where the main source of entertainment was at the premiere with the risqué outfit Bella wore while on her _then_ boyfriend's arm) was in Las Vegas in a promoting capacity and was apparently _not_ invited to Bella's Chapel o' Love wedding. The gossip on everyone's lips is whether this 'rebound' will effect the new relationship and how long it will take before they call it quits on their new marriage. The couple who have asked for privacy at this time are said to be handling the backlash from not only the media but of family and friends who were saddened by not being told and ultimately not knowing about the couples' one year relationship. This choice was apparently made by both parties to dissuade any outside influences from getting involved after meeting at a 'Saving Children with Cancer' charity function in Chicago about a year ago. _

_The first pictures of the couple are yet to be seen but it is very possible that they will _not_ get their moments peace from the papz who are impatiently waiting to shoot the couple wherever they find them and everyone is hoping it is soon- whether the excitement is for a snap of the happy couple or the ring is yet to be determined. But for now all we have to say here from HollyNews . com is good luck Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, you may need it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers get teasers- your choice. <strong>

**OwPaperCut xx_  
><em>**


	5. Morning After Blues…

**Okay so I know it's been a while. I honestly never wanted it to be this long inbetween updates, but real life got in the way.**

**I had it ready to be a christmas update but when I re-read it, it wasn't right so I had to start all over again :(**

**Anyway, it's done now so consider this a belated HAPPY CHRISTMAS and I hope everyone has a great NEW YEAR! I myself am just about to get ready to party in-style and I hope you all have as much of a fab night as I do :D **

**As always there is the HOLLYNEWS article teaser ready for those who REVIEW! **

**And last but not least...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

_**HollyNews . com **_

_**September 15**__**th**__** 2010**_

_**MORNING AFTER BLUES….**_

_**It is officially the day after and all of us here at HollyNews are patiently awaiting for the newly weds- Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen to leave the seclusion of their cozy hotel, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. Everyone on the outside world of their little bliss bubble seem to be angered and upset that it was all under wraps and that nobody saw it coming. When was their first date? First kisses? The new Mr. and Mrs. certainly know how to keep their lips sealed it seems. It is a wonder how the couple are handling the backlash of the thoughts of everyone around them. I know one person who looked less than happy and that was the famed Charlie Swan as he entered the hotel with a sour face not long ago. It is reported that he dropped everything he was doing- including his post-production of his upcoming film 'Senses' Dulled' and cancelled the last minute re-shoots of his next fall film 'The Lost Inhibition' for a couple of days -just to fly out and see his only Daughter and new Son-in-Law. I bet he was not pleased with her unknown plans. All we have to say for now is- Mrs. Cullen you have definitely lost your inhibitions this time and lets hope it was not a stupid mistake because of drunkenly dulled senses. **_

_**Bella's POV**_

The first thing I noticed the next day was my eyes wouldn't open and my mouth felt like it had grown it's own carpet. I groaned as I open my mouth to move my tongue little, which was the wrong thing to do. I settled for stretching my body instead but had to stop suddenly when I felt a twitch in my stomach, that either meant I was about to be on the toilet seat one way or the other- either kissing it or slumping on it. Neither one appealed to me the moment. Or maybe I was just really hungry, I thought. I sighed as my hands traveled to my stomach only to find myself bare. I huffed as I went to reach for my top to pull it back down from where it must have traveled upwards and stilled as I reached a bare breast. I laughed as lightly as I could without upsetting my stomach thinking that I probably just stripped and that was that. I mean, I couldn't even remember leaving the last club last night so I probably wasn't in the right mind to dress myself after undressing for bed.

I rubbed the back of my hand across my face to wake myself up and winced as something practically poked me in the eye. Wincing again from the light that infused the room with Iight, I opened my eyes slowly to frown at the offending object only to still.

_No! _My mind scream. _No, that's not what I think it is. _My mind went completely silent for a moment while I looked at my hand. _Is that a _HarryWinston_? _I smiled at the big jewel- it was a huge oval diamond ringed by smaller diamonds, not only around the rock itself but the band was encased all around with diamonds. I was pretty sure that my smile had gone sickly sweet when I summarized that the rock had to be at least 2.5 carats with what _looked_ like a platinum setting, although that was a guess so far and I could feel my eyes mist at the beauty of the thing. That was until I notice the slimmer band that was laying just below, just like a wedding band. It too looked like platinum and was completed with diamonds all around.

_A wedding band. A wedding band. A wedding band. _It was like a CD skipping in my mind and I was sure my face when from amazed to shocked within a millisecond of spotting the thing.

I slowly put my hand back down to my stomach, the old saying _'out of sight, out of mind'_ was my motto right now as I lay wishing _thoroughly_ that this was a dream. _Or maybe I was spaced out on something illegal_, I thought as I raised myself up with my elbows and looked to the left of me.

"No." I groaned, as I watched the sleeping form to the side of me. The first thing that was noticeable was the bronze color of his sex swept hair, but to be fair he was lying face down so I couldn't see what he was packin' in front.

_Shame, _I thought, _especially if the front view is as good as the back. I bet it's better. _I shrugged indifferently as I finished my thought before getting out of bed slowly, as not to wake the sleeping man. I wasn't overly worried about this turn of events as I knew that Kate- who pretty much did the job of manager/personal assistant/publicist for me -would take care of it so that no one would know the difference and I could go along with my life. I grabbed the first thing that I came into contact with and saw it was a white shirt- _probably the randomer's I had in my bed, _I thought with a snicker. I just know that my Dad would blow a artery if he knew about any of this. _Too bad he won't_, I thought sarcastically with relief. I had determined that there was nothing to eat in the entire hotel room, before I set about locating my bag and ultimately- my phone. Quickly, I phoned a local diner- well what I hoped was local from whatever hotel I was currently at -to delivery some breakfast, and I was just conspicuous enough to name drop myself to get it here faster.

The food had been there for about ten minutes and I was in the middle of putting a sausage in my mouth when the stranger appeared. I stopped completely took by surprise at the man in front of me, not realizing just how suggestive my current pose was. Just like I had stopped he had stopped when he caught sight of me.

"You- you- your _Bella Swan_." I felt my eyebrows raise slightly in confirmation until he continued. "Well- er, I. I don't- er, are you going to eat that?" I looked down at the sausage that was dangling in my hand, very close to my mouth.

"No. I'm practicing. I'm, erm, using it as a microphone." I nodded before quickly putting down the offending sausage and looking back up at the God in front of me. "So you know my name, what's yours?"

"Ed-" He coughed slightly, _obviously still stunned by awesomeness, _I thought. "Edward Cullen."

"Edward." I repeated.

"Dr." He amended.

"Dr? Huh." _Wow, I scored a Doctor. Mom would be proud. _

"Yeah." He muttered lowly, as if embarrassed he had even brought it up. I chuckled.

"So you noticed yet?" I asked, to chance the subject to a funnier one.

"Noticed what?" He asked while nodding to the chair opposite me in the small kitchen, asking for my permission. I nodded before chuckling thinking how he was my husband and asking for my permission.

"This." I said holding up my left hand to show off my bling.

"Wha- wha-" He stuttered slightly. "I didn't know you were married!" He shouted. "And we- we, we did? Didn't we?"

I snorted very unladylike. "Did what?" I asked in amusement.

"We- er, you know… that we- we." I laughed outright at his pink stained cheeks coupled with his stuttering.

"Had sex?" I asked as clearly as I could, still laughing.

"Yeah." He sighed in relief that I had said it.

"Yeah, we did. Well I woke up naked so I'm thinking yes." The stain on his cheeks were back but I needed to finish this conversation so I ignored it. "But that's not what I'm talking about.

"Really?" He asked.

"Check out your hand." I told him. He lifted up his right hand in confusion before I groan and mentioned for his other hand.

"Fuck." He gasped as he caught sight of the new accessory on his ring finger. It was a thick platinum band that had three rows of diagonal diamond on the front of the ring. "Does this mean..?" He trailed off, not wanting to speak the question fully.

"We got drunk and had a drive-thru wedding, probably officiated by Elvis?" I questioned haughtily. When his eyebrows rose I answered my own question. "Yeah, looks like it." I sighed, moving on my chair to get comfy. "Don't worry about it though. I'll get it all sorted."

"Sorted?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah. My manager/personal assistant/publicist. She's amazing and will make this disappear without any trail." I smiled before looking at my ring with a sad sigh.

"Right." He sighed heavily and my head scrunched in confusion. I was about to ask him what was wrong, when my phone started to ring.

"Oh." I said as I stood and quickly grabbed the device from the kitchen counter. It was Kate. "Hey Kate, I was just talking about you."

"Talking about me to who Bella, huh?" She asked prissily.

"Whoa." I was thoroughly confused and angry with her tone. No one spoke to me that way, I thought. "What's up your ass?" I asked, anger seeping into my tone.

"Well Bella, I think I deserve to have a tone today. Do you know what's got the gossip mills running today?"

I sighed, before giving into her little game. "No Kate, I don't. Why don't you tell me." I said sarcastically.

"Well their wondering why one _Miss Swan _had a _certain store _opened during the night for her and a _guy_. A guy she was later spotted coming out of a _chapel of love_!" She screeched the last of her sentence. _So much drama, _I thought, before I realized what she was saying.

"What?" I shrieked. _This could _not_ be happening!_

"Yeah. And that's not the best." She paused for effect before continuing. "Just wait till I tell you!" I went to tell her that keeping me in suspense wasn't good for my health when she huffed and interrupted me. "I'll be up to your room in ten minutes." She put the phone down before I could ask how she knew where I was.

I took a deep breathe before looking at Edward.

"What's wrong."

I huffed a laugh. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that the whole country knows that I got hitched in a chapel of love wedding last night."

"What?" He asked, shock written all over his face.

"You heard." I quickly went through the fridge and got what I needed before I sat down with a heavy huff.

"Whiskey?" Edward asked in shock. "Do you think that's wise?"

"Wise?" I asked as I chugged some of the strong stuff down my throat. "Probably not." I cleared my throat as it started to burn before continuing. "Needed? Absolutely." It was when I went to take my third chug when there was a knock on the door.

I knew without a doubt that it would be Kate and as much as I wanted to ignore it so I could pretend none of this was happening, I knew I had to answer it. And I did, after three more chugs and five more knocks. Edward had looked at me funny when I told him he couldn't get it, but he must have realized from my face and tone that whoever it was would start or stop this whole thing and I was obviously holding off for a reason. I tolerated the heated arguments and strongly worded lectures I got from my Dad, but I could never handle a bad word from Kate, it made me feel little in some way like she was shocking my nervous system so I couldn't argue. I couldn't say I liked it, but she was the best at what she did and I was happy to call her a friend.

"Oh hi there Kate, been knocking long?" _Oh yes, _I thought, _whiskey is officially in affect. _

She barged past before facing me as I closed the door slowly. "As a matter of fa- are you drunk?" She almost screeched as she looked closely at my probably-more than likely -blurry eyes.

I snorted loudly as she put her hands onto her hips. "Maybe." I replied before heading back to the kitchen and my whiskey bottle. She followed like I thought she would.

"You know, I've been fielding calls for the past hour and it's funny how you have had the indecency of getting drunk while I was busy working my ever-loving-ass off for the sake of your career after this horrendous stunt you decided to pull and you haven't even took the time to thank me!"

I looked on in confusion as her speech become more complex for me to understand and all together to long to listen to. I decided that deflection was the best strategy at this point. "Meet my hubby!" I shouted with a gleeful laugh before pushing said husband into the middle of the kitchen with a fierce push. "Edward."

Kate harrumphed and discarded my attempt at changing the subject by saying a quick 'hello' to Edward before focusing her gaze back on me and the whiskey in my left-hand. Letting the evidence of this little shin-dig sparkle in her face.

I walked past her quickly and settled myself into the living room, as I knew this was going to take a while. "Do you know who I've had contact me already?" She asked glumly. I let my unoccupied hand wave around as my answer as my mouth was busy tasting the quality of alcohol present in the whiskey bottle. "Your Dad." I chocked, and pulled the bottle away from my mouth. Unfortunately for Edward- who had chosen to sit next to me on the couch -I hadn't thought swallowing was a good plan, instead I just spat out the offending alco-juice, right in his face. I covered my mouth as I realized what I had done before a laugh bubbled from my throat. Could this situation be any worse? I asked myself. First I find I'm hitched to a stranger, then I get drunk- mostly my own fault but hey! -then I find from my angry personal whatever she likes to call herself that my Dad, my _Dad_, Charlie Swan, had called her. Personally. This was _so_ not good.

Somewhere in the back on my mind I registered Edward getting up and heading the kitchen- presumably to wipe his face clean of my spit -but I was too busy to turn and see, or even apologize. "What did you say?" I asked, hoping with a tiny, tinny piece of shred of hope that I'd somehow heard wrong.

"Your Dad, Bella. Charlie Swan personally called me. Your Dad! He _never_ calls me personally! It's always Eleazar!" She huffed and flung herself back onto the chair she was on. By this time Edward had come back- clean in a new top -into the room and Kate continued her rant. "Do you know what this is Bella?" Before I could think she answered it herself. "It's a media shit storm! Arghh! Why couldn't you have been drunk and arrested again? That I could have handled!" I sighed heavily as the alcohol induced depression kicked in.

"I'm sorry." I said helplessly.

"Yeah, me too." Edward said, looking like a scolded child as Kate gave him her best glare. Which was not something I would wish on my worse enemy.

"Ok. You are sorry, I get it. Now we have to decide what to do with it."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked. "Don't we just get an annulment?"

"Depends."

"On what?" I asked, sobering slightly at the thought of making this storm better.

"On you both of course." She sighed when both Edward and I didn't understand. "If you wanted an annulment, we can get you an annulment." She sat up in her chair and lent forward as she continued. "The only problem is that this story is already out there so they would know that it was a mistake, taking into account that you were out _drinking_- celebrating your birthday -it's easy to guess it was a drunken mistake."

"So what's our other option?" I asked, curious.

"No annulment." She stated.

"What?" Edward asked, looking like he was in a dream state. _Either he doesn't like this idea or he really does, _I thought.

"No annulment, as in-?" I let my sentence hang in a question to get more information about this idea.

"Exactly that. Listen, by the looks of things no one knows the truth of what happened. I mean your both not in your own hotels so none of the friends you came with know. The media are just questioning who it is you've married Bella and when you met him, things like that. They're pretty much angry that you could have had a relationship right under their noses. Lets say you did."

"You mean we-"

"Say you've been dating and decided to elope? Yeah. I'm saying just that." Before I could protest she continued. "Do you want to be another Britney with a two day marriage?"

I looked towards Edward as he looked to me. "It's up to you." He told me.

"Me? What about you? This isn't a little thing you can pass on to someone you don't know to make the decision. This is a marriage. It's a commi- "

"Well that's the good thing." Kate interrupted. "Lets say your married for a couple of months. Three at the most, then there are some irreparable differences. It doesn't have to be a _real_ marriage. It just has to look it."

I sighed and looked back to Edward having turned to Kate for her little make it look real marriage speech. "You wouldn't mind?" I asked.

He looked towards Kate and then turn back to me, it looked like he wanted to say something to me, but with Kate in the room he wouldn't. "No I wouldn't. Its just a couple of months right?"

"Ok then!" Kate said, suddenly energized. "This is how we'll do it. I'll make a statement to the press, something along the lines of you guys met- when was your last break-up with James, Bella?"

"Last year."

"Okay, you guys met last year after your last break-up with James at a charity event. How about the Cancer one, the one you went to a function for? Yeah that'll do. Then after a year of secret dating you both decided to elope."

"One problem." I said.

"What's that?" She asked sarcastically.

"How about no one knowing I was dating." I said, which equal sarcasm in my voice.

"Well after your last break-up you didn't want any interference of course. So by mutual agreement you decided not to tell any one." She stated straightaway without thinking.

"You have it all planed don't you?" I asked with a laugh.

"Of course I do. It is my job." Kate replied with a huff. "Okay, so by mutual agreement here, no one outside of this room- no one -knows about this. To everyone including family and friends, you are the most happy newlyweds this generation. Okay?" After receiving nods from both Edward and I she walked out the room with her phone in hand, most probably to get a press conference before tomorrow.

"So your really okay with this? After all I'm the only one in the gain from this situation because it helps me keep my image and not becoming a has been from a stupid drunken night."

"I'm okay with it." He clear his throat awkwardly before continuing. "I hate to tell you this but you're my celebrity crush. Well more than a crush." He laughed to relieve his tension. "So to be married to you, even if it is pretend isn't a loss in my book. It's a gain."

I coughed, trying to hold my smile before speaking. "Okay. So we both gain. Thanks for this."

"It's my pleasure really."

We sat smiling at each other for a couple of minutes before Kate rushed back into the room. "Good and bad news." She spoke in a rushed and almost scared voice.

"Good news first please, bad news never thanks." I replied just as rushed. Her tone scared the beejesus out of me and I felt my heart rate increase.

"Good news, okay. Good news is the conference is all set up for an hours time. You don't have to do anything, I'm going to give the statement on your behalf."

"And the bad news?" Edward asked.

"I think I established that I don't want the bad news." I told him with a frown. When he shrugged and looked back to Kate she took that as a continue.

"Bad news. Well the bad news is that-"

"Oh spit it out. If I have to hear it I don't want to have to wait until I turn eighty!" I said in anger.

"Okay!" She huffed before taking a calming breath. "The bad news is that-"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! JUST WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?" I gulped as I looked to the angry voice. There was a shaking Bell Boy who had obviously let him into our room who looked as if he was standing next to the grim reaper himself. He quickly back out of the room, closing the door as he went without waiting for a tip. As the door closed the other man who had been was there also turn and headed out after him, not doubt telling him his silence on what he had witnessed would be rewarded. I gulped as I turned back to the angry man without looking at either Kate or Edward knowing that just by the mans demeanor that they had probably shrunken back into the walls, praying they could become invisible to his wrath. "WELL?"

"Hey Daddy." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that! <strong>

**As always it would be a pleasure to hear you thoughts and I will reply to each Review with an article teaser :D **

**Just to let you know I am aiming to have the next chapter out within the next two- three weeks at most but I can't make promises as I am starting a placement for my University course :D Wish me luck! :)  
><strong>

**Have a Great New Year everyone!**

** xx**


End file.
